


Promise Not to Promise Anymore

by Hebestar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebestar/pseuds/Hebestar
Summary: The apartment looked darker than usual, but it had been like that since Ray left one night without telling him anything.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words





	Promise Not to Promise Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless drabble with the prompt: It Happened One Night (Dreamwidth)
> 
> A drabble is a short work of fiction that's exactly 100 words. It's to unwind before writing anything long or anything that's part of a series. It's just a personal collection, but feel free to check in! \o/

The apartment looked darker than usual, but it had been like that since Ray left one night without telling him anything.

Mikey still insisted to do the same old same old, though, and Frank just let him. He let Mikey prepare coffee every morning as if Ray would magically reappear in the kitchen to kiss his cheek, let him keep the door open as if Ray would come home from work like he usually would. Frank let Mikey do the things he used to do back when Ray was still _here_ , and he did not think of stopping him once.


End file.
